


玻璃房

by IvySwearDaLove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvySwearDaLove/pseuds/IvySwearDaLove





	玻璃房

有人把自己封闭在透明的玻璃房子里，走不出来，也不想走出来

1.

她靠在透明的玻璃墙上，双眼无神的望着玻璃房的墙角。四面厚重的防弹玻璃积压在一起，加上顶上那块沉得随时可能掉下来的玻璃顶，压得她喘不过气。

那是一座监狱，透明的玻璃围成一块天地，里面只关着她一个人。

她偶尔也会觉得孤独，胸口压抑得像是被什么重物压着，又像是沉入深海无法呼吸。

但她不想离开，即使是某天被掉落的玻璃刺得血肉模糊，或是死在死寂的孤独里。

似乎她生于斯，也该死于斯。

2.

有一个人会来看她。

他深色的头发和眼睛和他略带沙哑的嗓音一样温柔，一条金属手臂总是背在背后。

今天他又来了，而她甚至不需要回头也知道他站在了哪个位置。

“我告诉过你不用再来了。”她在他开口之前，平静地说了句话，视线仍盯着墙角那处的玻璃因岁月而磨擦出的苍白划痕，似乎带着细微的毛边，让她不禁思考起来究竟是什么划伤了它。

他站在玻璃墙外，盯着她微红的耳垂，似乎从他见到她的第一眼起就红的不正常。

他没说话，安静的站在那儿，似乎在等待什么。

于是她首先耐不住性子的转过了头去看他，眉毛微拧：“什么事儿？”

“上次走得匆忙，总觉得还有话没说完。”他微微眯了眯眼睛，仿佛不在乎她带刺的语气。

她看了他一会儿，左手撑着背后的玻璃墙，利索地站起身来走到他面前，隔着厚重的透明玻璃与他面对面站定：“嗯哼？”

他不易察觉的迅速眨了眨眼：“你想没想过，离开玻璃房？”

她抬起手止住了他的话：“我在里面过得很好。”

“也许走出来，会更好。”

她这次没有接话，定定地看了他半天，幽幽开口：

“你走出去了么？”

3.

她是他和Sam在一次行动中解救的女孩儿。

那时地球刚刚从灭霸的响指之中恢复，被“烁灭”的人突然“死而复生”，不止失去了工作，有些甚至失去了家庭和住所。

于是世界的秩序再次陷入混乱，即使各国政府努力维持着现有的一切，但仍有各种各样的犯罪事件，层出不穷。

接过美国队长之职的Sam和Bucky与其他复仇者一样忙着维护世界安全，整顿社会秩序。

在一次行动中，他们找到了她。

那时的她正在他们抓捕的名单上。

Bucky第一眼看见她的时候就愣了两秒。她当时正被人锁在冰冷的铁椅子上，条条线线缠在她身上，头上戴着沉重的铁环，椅子旁边的仪器他再熟悉不过。

有人在用九头蛇留下来的设备给她洗脑。

这过程漫长且痛苦，甚至于到了现在，每晚他闭上眼睛时，仍能感觉到冰凉的深入骨肉的疼。

她就像当年的冬日战士，嘴里咬着压舌核，眼神茫然无焦。

于是他拒绝了把她送入接济会的常规操作，私自把她留了下来。他知道不会有人比自己更能帮助她。

从那之后，她住进了自己的玻璃房。

那间透明的屋子，他也曾住过很长时间。从里面能清醒的看到外面的一切，清醒到好像自己的灵魂站在身体之外旁观世间一般。

他也花了很长时间，才从那间玻璃房里走出来。

不是不能，而是不想。

4.

他迟疑着回答她：“我正站在外面。”

她盯着他笑了起来：“是么？又或许，是我站在了外面，而你在里面？”说着，她敲了敲透明的玻璃，三指厚的玻璃发出沉闷的声音，敲得他有一瞬间的愣怔。

他看着她走回到原先的位置坐下，保持着最开始的姿势，一动不动的盯着墙角的玻璃划痕。

他捏了捏拳头：“我会再来看你。”

“不必了Barnes，不必了。”

5.

满头白发的Steve坐在重建的复仇者基地外的草坪上晒太阳，Bucky找到他的时候，他苍白的头颅一垂一垂，仿佛即将睡过去一般。

Bucky把他的轮椅推回了阴凉下。

“去看过她了？”Steve带着困倦的笑意问他。

把他吵醒，Bucky推着轮椅的手一顿，继续向前走着：“看过了，没什么进展。”

Steve摇了摇头：“她不会轻易出来的，”说着侧过头去，睿智的眼睛微微眯着，“你当年也花了很长时间，才从玻璃房里走出来。”

Bucky把他的轮椅固定在座椅旁，自己也坐了下来，苦笑道：“我至今也不明白他们是怎么做到的。你知道，冬日战士他，他当初的意愿很坚决，他这一生都不会走出玻璃房。”

“他怕自己不稳定的状态会被人利用，再次成为杀人的武器。”Steve颔首，“但茜比做到了，他为了茜比做到了。”

“是啊，”Bucky仰头看着远处树尖上一片白云，“她做到了。”

“你没办法把她带出来，她得自己走出玻璃房，才算真正走出来。”

Bucky愣了愣，调侃着笑道：“你从哪里来的这么睿智的想法？”

“如果有人活了我这么久，应该也会和我一样。”

Bucky摇头：“没有人能像你一样Steve，没有人能。”

6.

Steve说的没错，但他不是茜比，他不是精神方面的专家，也没有这方面的PhD，他只能根据记忆里茜比做过的事，照猫画虎的用在那个姑娘身上。

他记得茜比曾经日复一日的和冬日战士聊天，有时也和自己聊，当然，大部分时间控制这副身体的都不是他。

于是他也每天抽空来和她聊天。

一开始总是他一个人自言自语，她靠在墙角看也不看他，但他知道她听得见，在他话音落下的时候她的耳朵会轻微的动一动。

后来，她会站在他面前和他说话，在他走时问他明天会不会来。

会的。他总是这样回答。

可他太忙了，忙到有时甚至来不及处理新受的伤，挂着彩去见她。

“James，”她皱着眉看他，“你应该先去处理伤口。”

“我想让你早些离开玻璃房。”

“你知道我们这样的人一辈子都不可能彻底走出去。”

再后来，她终于肯向他敞开心扉，说些不那么带刺的真心话，而他也慢慢意识到，他似乎在这样的过程中更了解了一些自己和死去多年的冬日战士。

他也开始怀疑，自己是否真的走出了玻璃房，又或者这一切只是他在自欺欺人。

最后，为了证明他已经摆脱了玻璃房，他走进了她的玻璃房，站在了她面前。

走进去的一瞬间，曾经的冰冷、孤独、沉寂、黑暗、血腥、疼痛同时袭击了他，他只能握紧了拳头，硬着头皮一步步走进去，沉重的步子拨开愈发浓厚粘稠的冷硬空气，眼前的一切变得阴沉灰暗——玻璃房里的世界没有颜色。

在她面前站定时，他才发现自己后背的背心都湿透了。

她看着他不怎么好看的面色，拍了拍他的肩：“如果你真的走出了玻璃房，就不该在回来的时候这样艰难。它应该没有能力给你造成任何困扰才对。可事实并不是这样，不是么，Bucky？”

他飞快的逃了出去，没有关门。

7.

Bucky Barnes想了一整晚。

那姑娘的话一遍遍在他脑子里响起，他甚至觉得她说的是对的。

他一直以为冬日战士死后，他便走出了玻璃房，可以堂堂正正的在太阳下、像一个正常人普通人一样生活，直到今天重回玻璃房，他才意识到，过去的一切只是被他强制的仍在了某个角落，就像那个被他砸烂了的玻璃房一样，即使不想不回看，也依然存在。

他从没有彻底走出玻璃房，他也从来不会像普通人一样生活，不管他承认与否，他一直在玻璃房里，从未离开。

他是Bucky Barnes，他走过黑暗，陷于黑暗。

大概也会终于黑暗。

8.

但他仍想救她。

9.

趁着夜色，Bucky背着包离开了复联基地。

在玻璃房外，他看见她蜷缩在墙角，睡得不算安稳。

他静静的看了她一会儿，从包里取出了一卷透明的彩色塑料纸和胶带。

10.

第二天她醒来时，阳光透过玻璃墙，照在她手上映出红色和黄色两种界限分明的光。

她愣了半晌，站起身来沿着玻璃墙慢步走着，手指抚过贴上彩纸的玻璃墙，阳光随着纸色千变万化。

她知道是Bucky，但她看不到他。

于是她站回到他平时站的位置对面，问他：“你一个人贴的？”

“如果你不愿意走出来，至少该让你看看外面的颜色。”

姑娘没有再说话。

Bucky Barnes在玻璃房外等了很久，直到太阳落山，他终于听到玻璃房的门发出了轻微的响动。

11.

她一只脚踏出了玻璃房，右手抓着门把手，左手遮挡在眼前，外面的世界颜色多到让她一时间难以适应。

他从包里取出了一副墨镜戴在了她眼前，镜框有些旧，耳尖的位置还磨掉了漆。

“我当初也无法适应，你可以慢慢来。”

她摸了摸眼镜腿，把它扶正了些，向外又走了几步，深吸了几口气：“玻璃房外面确实很美，”说着转过身对他笑了起来，“也许我们都应该学着适应正常的生活。”

Bucky点了点头。

玻璃房开始坍塌，如同被高温熔化了一般从上到下瘫软着往下流淌，直到完全渗入地面再也不见。

那是Bucky Barnes最后一次看见玻璃房。

12.

Bucky睁开了眼。

他摘下身上缠绕着的仪器，翻身跳下了试验台。

推开门，刺眼的光线背后，轮椅上的Steve正在等着他。

他抬头，眯着眼睛看了看太阳，向自己的老朋友走去。

“茜比说这套治疗对你有用。”

他笑：“她说的总是对的。”

“那么，”Steve扬了扬头，“我现在看着的是布鲁克林的那个Bucky么？”

“100%.”

两人淡淡的笑了笑，Bucky推着Steve的轮椅，慢慢的往前走去。

“茜比说你会在治疗过程中看见一个人，你看见的是谁？”

“一个像冬日战士和Bucky Barnes的姑娘。她长着茜比的脸。第一次见到她时我还愣了两秒。”

“茜比说过她要让后人记住自己，没想到是以这么直观的方式。”

“这很‘茜比’。”

“没错，很‘茜比’。”

Bucky把Steve交给了等在马路对面的他的孙女。年轻的女孩儿推着轮椅上年迈的老人离开后，Bucky站在路边愣了很久。

直到Sam的声音突然响起：“嘿，刚从ICU出来的病人，准备好继续拯救世界了么？”

Bucky无奈的笑了笑，迈开腿，沿着铺满落叶的小路向前走去。


End file.
